The Secret of Sol Lucet
by Tempest.and.Velocity
Summary: Sol Lucet was top of her class, Hufflepuff prefect, and beautiful and wanted by everyone. Sol was the perfect student at Hogwarts, but everyone has their secrets and Sol isn't excluded. Sol wasn't your average witch. Sol was a third witch from the Hufflepuff bloodline, a third fairy, and a third Veela. Will she let the one person she trusts most in life know her secret?


Sol Lucet was a mystery at Hogwarts. Top of her class, Hufflepuff prefect, and beautiful and wanted by everyone. Sol was the perfect student at Hogwarts, but everyone has their secrets and Sol isn't excluded. Sol wasn't your average witch. Sol was a third witch from the Hufflepuff bloodline, a third fairy, and a third Veela.

At school she's an average witch, but she was no average witch. She lives in London, England with her veela/fairy mother and her wizard father. She was becoming a 6th year this year along with her best friend Lily Evans. It was with her that the two now shop for their school supplies. "I can't take it if he asks me out for another moment." Lily groaned as they walked away from the marauders.

"I think it's amusing."

"It's not! He won't leave me alone." Sol glanced at Lily and smiled. Sol took a potion to hide her wings, so to everyone she looks normal. With normal blonde hair that fell in banana curls passed her shoulders normal baby blue eyes, and normal pale skin. To everyone they would think she was normal.

"Lily, come on maybe you should give him a chance." Lily turned to her friend, her red hair flying with her sudden turn. Her green eyes narrowed on Sol.

"Give him a chance? He's... He's... He's nothing, but a toerag! You're only telling me to give him a chance because you're friends with those prats." Sol looked over and saw James Potter and Sirius Black walking together, both laughing at who knows what. On Sirius Black's other side was Remus Lupin, the genius of the group. He was top of his class, prefect, and biggest bookworm Sol has ever met. Beside James' other side was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a short and fat boy, who was merely followed the other three around. James didn't seem to mind. He loved entertaining Peter and looks at Peter as if he was his little brother. Sirius, however, unknown by anyone other than the group, get annoyed with Peter often. He says Peter is creepy at times. Remus thinks a nicer version of Sirius. He's nice to Peter and treats him as a friend, but he too found Peter creepy at times.

Sol met them the first day of school. She had been so worried about going to Hogwarts. Then some slytherins cornered her for less than innocent reasons. Sirius showed up and saved her from them. James, Remus, and Peter showed up shortly after Sirius and helped Sirius get rid of them. Sol made them promise to never talk about it again, they didn't understand why she didn't want anyone to know, but she just didn't want more attention on her. Now not even Lily knows how Sol met the marauders or why Sol trusts them so much. The marauders have become her best friends since that day.

Many find the group big headed and cocky, but when you got to know them you find out they are very loyal, caring, and trusting. They would never tell Sol's secrets and she can count on them for anything. Even though she knows this Sol still doesn't want anyone to know about her less than normal blood and family. "How can you even be friends with them?" Lily sighed as she looked at the guys too.

"I can, Lily. I trust them and I know they would never do anything to hurt me. It's why I'm friends with them." Sol looked back at Lily. "You just don't understand them like I do. I know they all can be annoying, but when you get to know them you realize they actually are cool guys." Lily didn't look like she believed it, but they both dropped the subject.

"Okay, so where do you want to go first?" Lily asked just as the guys caught up to them. Sirius wrapped an arm around Sol.

"Hey Sunshine." Sol blushed at the nickname. Recently Sol reluctantly told Sirius what her name meant in Latin, Sol Lucet meant Sun shine together. Sirius found he liked calling Sol this from now on.

Lily raised an eyebrow at her friend, but Sol just looked away from her and at Sirius. "Hey, Padfoot." This got a wolfish grin from the boy. He was Hogwarts' Heartbreaker for a reason. Black long hair, beautiful stormy grey eyes, and a tall and muscular body. Everyone wanted Sirius and Sol was one of them. She has loved Sirius since the moment he saved her life, but she would never tell anyone this. It would just be another secret for her.

"So, how's my favorite Sunshine doing?" Sol rolled her eyes and looked at James. James was also good looking and was also wanted by many girls. He had messy brown hair, almost black, and deep hazel eyes. He was more tall and skinny like any Keeper should be. He gave a smile to Sol.

"Aw, how cute." He mocked, causing Sol to roll her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why we hang out with them Moony." Sol pushed Sirius' arm off her and stood beside the bookworm. His baby blue eyes lifted and moved to her before a smile came her way. He had more dirty blonde hair that was short and he was tall and skinny too.

"Because life would be very boring without them." Moony told her. Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can we get going, we need to get our things for school." Sol grinned and gave a nod.

"Sure Lily."

"Hey Lily go-

"Let's go Sol." Sol was dragged away from the guys and off to a store. Sol laughed and pulled free.

"Relax, Lily. I'm going. Where to first?" Lily looked around, pursing her lips in thought.

"All we need is our books mostly. I do want to get more potion ingredients and maybe a few books to read out of school, but what about you?" Sol looked around and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, we need our books. I have enough potion ingredients, but I'll need a few other books. I ran out of reading material this summer." Lily nod with a smile, now more calmer and nicer with the both of them far from the marauders.

"Okay, bookstore it is. Come on." The two headed for the bookstore.

* * *

Sirius didn't watched as Sol walked away. He didn't watch the way her hair bounce with each step. He didn't watch the way she moved her hips when walking. And he certainly didn't watch how her jeans fit her long beautiful legs. He wasn't looking at her small, but plump ass. Or her wonderfully small breasts beneath the tight fitting tank top. And he wasn't looking at Sol's beautiful curves. "I think he's drooling." James' voice pulled Sirius out of the trance he wasn't in.

"Shut up." Sirius grumbled, wiping his mouth just in case, causing his two best friends to laugh, while Peter looked at all three confused.

"Why don't you just ask the girl out?" James asked.

"It's not like she'd say no. You two have been friends for years." Remus told Sirius.

"That's the point Moony! We're best friends. It'd be liking asking one of you out." This made Remus make a face.

"That would not be the same thing, Sirius. One Sol's a girl. Two you don't have feelings for us. And three you kind of a big deal to her than us." This made Sirius look at Remus confused. "You saved her life remember." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So did you two."

"Sirius, you got there first. You fought off those Slytherins for a whole five minutes before we came. You saved her." Sirius' eyes went back to the blonde.

"Yeah, but..." Sirius sighed. "I'm pretty much the manwhore at Hogwarts." James started laughing.

"I think your title is 'hogwarts heartbreaker'." Sirius glared at James.

"Well that ain't better."

"Dude all the girls would die to go out with you. I'm sure Sol-

"Dude, Sol isn't other girls. She's not going to want to go out with some player. She... She's more... More respectable than that." James rolled his eyes.

"Respect got nothing to do with it, Sirius. It's feelings. All feelings. If she likes you and you ask her out, she will say yes." Sirius just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's not that easy, James. We're all seen that tactic with you and Lily." James was going to snap at Sirius, bit Remus stopped him with a shake of his head. They both watched the gloomy Sirius walk off.

"He has it worst than me."

"For once in your life, James you are actually right about something."


End file.
